The Daughter of the Akatsuki
by JadeHeartOfFire
Summary: What if Sakura wasn't who she said she was? What if her real name was Hikari Mimashiro and she was a spy for the Akatsuki? CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Discovery

AN: Hi! I hope you guys like this story. It's mostly about the Akatsuki. It's my first story here, so don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yet…

* * *

Sasori was not having a good day. He and his partner Orochimaru had been sent to capture the five-tailed demon. The demon was very strong and Sasori and Orochimaru weren't very good at teamwork… To make a long story short, they got their asses kicked and had to trudge back to the headquarters empty handed.

"This is all your fault! If you had been paying attention we wouldn't have to be walking back without a demon!" Orochimaru shouted, glaring at the back of Sasori's head.

"Go to Hell." he mumbled back.

Orochimaru had been shouting at Sasori for the past three hours about how the mission was a failure because Sasori was an idiot who had made Orochimaru do all the work. This wasn't true at all and Orochimaru knew it. All of Sasori's puppets had broken in the fight, rendering him useless. At the moment he was pissed because he would have to make new ones. And Orochimaru's shouting wasn't helping brighten Sasori's mood.

"Did you hear that?"

Sasori whirled around.

"Hear what?" he whispered.

"Shhh. Just listen." Orochimaru whispered back.

Sasori listened. A faint noise came the bushes. It sounded almost like…crying? Sasori nodded at his partner and they both walked cautiously toward the bush. Orochimaru pushed back the brush to reveal something that probably didn't belong in the middle of the woods by itself at night.

"What?" they said in unison.

On the ground beneath the bush was a baby wrapped in a light green blanket. It looked like it couldn't be any more then a few days old. But the most interesting thing about the baby was the fact its hair was…pink.

"What are we gonna do with it?" Orochimaru asked quietly.

Sasori thought for a moment before answering.

"I think we should take it back to the base and see what the leader wants to do with it." He said.

Orochimaru nodded.

"If all else fails, Zetsu can get a snack out of it…" he said smirking.

"You've got a sick mind, you know that?" Sasori muttered.

"Yep."

Sasori sighed. He picked the baby up and gently tucked it in to his cloak.

"Let's go." He muttered.

An hour later, at the base…

The two men walked through the halls of the base and into the leader's room.

"Well?" the leader asked. Impatience lingered in his voice.

Sasori sighed.

"We failed the mission…" he muttered.

The leader glared.

"But we did find something kind of interesting on the way back. " Orochimaru finished quickly.

"What is it?" the leader asked.

Orochimaru nodded at Sasori who pulled the baby out of his cloak. The leader stared. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a certain blue haired kunochi. (AN: The unnamed member for all you slow people.)

"Konan…" Orochimaru muttered.

Konan smirked at Orochimaru and was about to convey something to the leader when she noticed the small bundle in Sasori's arms. A noise that sounded much like a squeal escaped her lips.

"Where did you find that?!" she asked excitedly.

"In a bush…" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"So you don't know who she belongs to?!"

Sasori shook his head.

"Can I have her?!" Konan said smiling.

The three men in the room couldn't do anything but nod dumbly. Konan grinned and held out her arms. Sasori handed her the baby and she turned and headed for her room.

"I'll make sure to take good care of you." She whispered the baby girl. "My little Hikari."

* * *

AN: So what do you guys think? Review and I'll continue!!!


	2. Operative

AN: As promised, I will be rewriting The Daughter of the Akatsuki (though I decided to write it early.). The overall tone of the story is now a bit darker, Hikari's a little crazier, and I think everyone will be more in character. It's mostly just tweaking the parts I don't like, and fixing it since my writing style has improved a lot from when I first wrote this. Hope everyone still likes it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would have ended a while ago. Like, right after Itachi died.

---

Eight years later…

---

"…so…you're the one…"

A young shinobi, still in his early teens, looked towards the soft voice, into the nearby clearing. Dark eyes met viridian ones, both sets staring intently at the other. The young man took a step into the sunny clearing. A young kunoichi, much smaller than him and dressed all in black, stood on the other side, her emerald eyes gleaming mischievously. She walked forward, until she was only a few paces away from the older ninja. His dark eyes suddenly pulsed crimson, knowing that he should be wary of the young girl. He could feel that there was more to her than met the eye. The girl gave him a small smile.

"…you're the one Leader-sama has so much hope for…the new member…" she continued, twirling a lock of her short, blush-colored hair around her finger "…Uchiha Itachi, correct?"

"Hn." he grunted in reply.

The girl frowned, still playing with her hair "A quiet one, eh?" she said "No matter. If you care, which I doubt you do, my name is Hikari. Leader-sama sent me to help you find your way to the base."

"…I don't need your help."

Itachi turned away from her, trekking off into the woods. Hikari shrugged a little. If he wanted to get lost, it wasn't her problem. He'd find his way to the base eventually. Making a simple handsign, grey smoke enveloped her tiny body, teleporting her to the Akatsuki headquarters. Standing by the base's entrance stood Konan, her sapphire hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Seeing the younger girl approach the base alone, a perplexed look crossed the woman's face.

"What happened to Uchiha-san, Hikari?" she asked.

"He said he didn't want my help." Hikari shrugged "So I left him."

Konan sighed lightly, shaking her head. She should have known this was going to happen. Her daughter wasn't one to go out of her way to help someone.

"Go inside." she said, motioning behind her.

Hikari nodded, then headed into the base. Trailing her fingers along the wall, she walked towards the kitchen, deciding to get a bite to eat. She hadn't eaten lunch that day, having had to locate the ungrateful Uchiha. Reaching the kitchen door, she pushed it open, entering the base's large kitchen, which also had a medium sized table that most of the members ate at when they were too lazy to take their food to the dining room. Which was almost always, unless the leader wanted to have a meeting over dinner. At times like those, Hikari had to eat in the kitchen by herself, as non-members weren't aloud to see the leader's face. Going over the refrigerator, she pulled out an apple, biting into it as she looked around for something to drink.

"Yo Pinky!"

Hikari rolled her eyes. Though she couldn't see the person who had just entered the kitchen, only one person in the Akatsuki called her "Pinky", so it was pretty easy to guess who it was. Kisame. He was relatively nice to her overall, but his nickname for her was annoying.

"Hai, Kisame-san? Is there something you wanted?" she asked, peering over the top of the refrigerator door.

"Get me a beer while you're in there." he replied, sitting at the kitchen table.

Hikari grabbed one of the beers off the top shelf, tossing it to Kisame before going back to looking around.

"Thanks Pinky." he said, cracking the lid off "Anyway, that's not what I came in here for."

"What do you need, then?" she turned her head a little, facing the large man.

"Did you find my new partner?" he asked as a shark-like grin spread across his features.

"Yes, I found him."

"Well, where is he?"

"He didn't want my help finding his way, so I left him in the forest."

"…nice."

"Thank you, I try."

Kisame was about to rebuke, when Zetsu came into the kitchen, and both Hikari and Kisame went silent. There was something about the plant-like man that sent shivers down the spines of his fellow members and his presence never failed to silence a room.

"Hikari-san, Leader-sama wishes to speak with you." his black half said, turning his attention to the young kunoichi.

"H-hai, Zetsu-tono." Hikari said, closing the refrigerator door "Do you know what about?"

"No." his white half replied "He simply said that he wants to see you immediately."

Hikari nodded, placing her apple on the counter and rushing out the door. In all eight years she'd lived in the Akatsuki base, she had never spoken to the leader in person. Hell, she'd never even seen his face. She wondered what in the world he could possibly want from her. Was he going to reprimand her for leaving Itachi in the woods? No, if he wanted her to get yelled at, he'd tell her mother to do it. Other than that, she couldn't think of any other reason why the leader would want to see her. _'Guess I'll just have to find out…'_ she thought, nervously approaching the entrance to the leader's meeting room. It was a large, ornate double door carved out of cherry wood and adorned with handles made out of real gold. She hesitantly reached up and rapped on one of the doors, then recoiled as if it was going to bite her.

"Enter." the leader's voice boomed.

Hikari took a deep breath and pushed the large door open, stepping inside the dimly lit room. Glancing around, she saw that the leader sitting on an elevated chair in the far end of the room, the shadows covering his face. Swallowing her fear, she walked up to a large carpet that rested in front of the leader's chair, and dropped into a deep bow. Raising only her head, she looked up at him.

"Y-you wanted to s-see me, Leader-sama?" she asked softly.

"Yes." he stated, then pulled a scroll out of his Akatsuki cloak "I have a mission for you."

"For me?" she repeated, dumbfounded.

"From this day forward, you are no longer a simple Akatsuki subordinate." he said, ignoring her "You are an Akatsuki spy."

He tossed her the scroll. She caught it, looking at it in complete awe. _'I'm a spy now? Sweet! Not as sweet as being a member, but still amazing!'_

"You are to head towards Konohagakure." the leader continued "When you're about fifty kilometers away, you are to open the scroll, memorize the information, and erase all evidence of its existence. Understand?"

Hikari nodded.

"Good. You are dismissed." the leader finished.

She nodded again, then stood up, quickly bowing before leaving the room. In the hall, she clutched the scroll tightly. _'This is…unreal.'_ Sliding down against the wall on the right side of the corridor, she couldn't help but let a smile spread across her pale features. _'Today…I'm something…'_ She laughed a little.

"What's so funny, kunoichi?"

Hikari looked up. Standing in the hall, looking quite disheveled and annoyed, was none other than Itachi Uchiha. She smirked at him.

"Looks like you did find your way." she said in a snide tone "Was getting lost fun?"

"Hn." he grunted, glaring at her.

Without another word, he entered the leader's chamber. _'He and I are just going to get along __**so**__ well…'_ she thought, still smirking.

---

AN: So what do you guys think of the rewrite? Is it still good so far? Please tell me what you think!


End file.
